Operation: Lurlinemas
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: It's that time of year again, and Shiz University is holding its annual Secret Lurline Gift Giving. This one will be a year to remember: highlights include Avaric wearing a pink dress. Mild Fiyeraba; desperate Gloq & Bessa.
1. Chapter 1

**ElphabaROCKS did not write this story, Fizzing Whizbees did.**

**Hello, this is my Winter story, I really do like Wicked (it is impossible to be ElphabaROCKS's friend and not like Wicked) and I thought I would give one a try. Due to much pressure from ElphabaROCKS, I have managed to finish it before Christmas. Thanks, ER. **

**Operation: Lurlinemas**

SHIZ LAWN, 3:47 PM, FRIDAY

"How did you do on you Biological Sciences examination, Nessa?" asked Galinda politely, walking alongside the wheelchair Elphaba was pushing.

"Fairly well, thanks, Galinda. I had some trouble, though, with the ones about the differences between amphibians and reptiles."

Avaric strode up behind them. "You could ask Elphaba. She's neither or. Want some mud, missing link?" he said, ordering Boq to scoop up a handful of mud and throw it at Elphaba.

"I might hit Miss Galinda," Boq said worriedly.

Elphaba looked over with disgust. "Throw your own mud, Avaric, you big galoot. Worried about muddying your poor little hands? There's a thing called soap, Avaric, I thought even you would know of it."

Elphaba picked up a handful of mud herself, and said, "In the Quadling Country, we grow up with mud. In the mud. We _love _the mud." She casually flicked a glob of the very stuff at Avaric. He jumped to avoid it.

Elphaba continued, holding everyone in rapt attention. "You north Gilikins cringe at the sight of mud, but not we. Have a little manliness, Avaric. Have some _mud. _Even Galinda wouldn't be afraid of a little wet dirt, would you, Galinda?"

Elphaba slapped a handful of mud into the blonde's palm.

", ILLKILLYOUUUUU!" Galinda screeched as she hopped around attempting to rid herself of the goop. A decent amount of mud flew off and landed in Fiyero's hair.

"What was that for?" Fiyero demanded, upset that his perfectly waved hair had to be curled again….and was muddified. He picked a glob from his hair and launched it at Galinda, but missed, and hit Nessa's wheelchair.

"Elphaba! Hand me some mud! This is all your fault!" Nessa cried. Elphaba, who was busy rolling on the ground cackling with malicious glee, tipped a handful of mud into Nessa's lap.

"Sorry, Nessa," sang Elphaba joyously, "It slipped!" Nessa shrieked, and threw a handful into the air. She missed her sister completely, and it all landed on Avaric. "!"

The mud throwing came to a complete halt. Everyone stared at Avaric. Avaric stared at everyone. "This. Means. WAAARRRRR!" he shouted, slinging mud in every direction.

"That's some improvement on the manliness factor," said Elphaba before she received a glob on her glasses. Then she threw herself into battle, mostly aiming at Avaric, (HAHA) Galinda, and Nessa (HEHE).

The mud-throwing lasted for a good twenty minutes. It was quite messy, and there seemed to be no end in sight until Galinda screamed out, and executed a large and dramatic faint in which Boq staggered to support her.

Everyone stopped and crowded around, worried that Galinda was actually hurt. Galinda's eyelids fluttered open. "I-I chipped a nail," she said, extending a pink manicured finger in Fiyero's direction. "I'm covered with mud, and I won't be able to put my name in for Secret Lurline!" she sobbed, a drop of mud falling from her bouncy blonde hair and landing on her nose.

"CHILDREN!" yelled Madame Morrible, indeed arriving from the already complete drawing of the secret Lurlines. "WHAT in the name of the Wizard is going on?"

Galinda held up her hand, and launched herself onto Madame Morrible's shoulder. "I-I chipped a nail! An-and you know how hard it is to get a decent manicure this close to Lurlinemas!" she hiccupped.

Madame Morrible was sympathetic for the poor blonde, completely understanding the girl's dilemma. "I know a wonderful manicurist, dear. If you just mention my name, I'm sure that she'll get you an appointment before the Lurlinemas Eve Ball."

Galinda reigned in her remaining sniffles, and thanked the Headmistress with some dignity. "Is there any way for us to still get our secret Lurlines?" she asked sorrowfully.

"Well," said Madame Morrible, considering, "You could put your names in the pot, and draw from your own group, if you want,"

Galinda eagerly shook her hear yes. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

Everyone dropped their slips of paper into the cauldron Madame Morrible provided. Then they drew, some happier than others. The Headmistress told them to come up and tell her who they had picked, so she could read their names out at the Ball.

"Fiyero," Nessa said uncertainly. (She had wanted Boq.)

"Nessa," said Boq worriedly. (He had wanted Galinda.)

"Biq," said Galinda, sighing. (She had wanted Fiyero.)

"Avaric," Elphie spat, a murderous look on her face. (She had very secretly wanted Fiyero.)

"Galinda," said Avaric thankfully. (He was glad he had chosen a girl, especially such as Galinda, because he new exactly what to get her. The Perfect In Pink cosmetic spa package he had seen at the Ozdust Boutique was on sale.)

"Elphaba," said Fiyero carelessly, but inside he was positively beaming. He couldn't have been more pleased. (He knew exactly what to get _her, _but he wasn't telling.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A picture to go with Chapter 1 (take out the spaces and replace (dot) with .): http : / rookery9(dot) aviary(dot)com(dot)s3(dot)amazonaws(dot)com / 6072000 / 6072266_e641_625x625(dot)jpg**

ELPHABA AND GALINDA'S DORM ROOM, 7:34 PM, FRIDAY

"Elphie, you have to help me! I have absolutely NO idea what to get my Secret Lurline – its Fiyero. What does he like? Do you know?" Nessa slid her fingers up and down the shining spoke of her wheelchair.

Elphaba, who was busy polishing the armrests, replied, "Galinda. Girls in general. Lack of schoolwork. Dancing. That basically covers it."

Nessa twirled her straight auburn hair. "So… maybe I'll get Galinda to do his homework for him, and then have her take him dancing afterwards?'

Elphaba snorted. "He could get her to do that any day of the week – it doesn't even have to be Lurlinemas." She finished one armrest and spun the chair around so she could clean the other. She had an idea formulating. _Hmm, this might work…_Elphaba thought as she polished. _ Maybe Nessa would think I was being sarcastic… no, Nessa is nothing if not gullible. Let's see… _

"Hey, Nessa…"

"Hmm?" Nessa replied, engrossed in her copy of the Shiz yearbook, drawing hearts around the picture of Boq.

"I might just have an idea for a present for Fiyero!" said Elphaba, smiling sweetly at her unsuspecting little sister.

"Wonderful, Elphie! What is it?" said Nessa, her attention diverted from the vertically challenged Munchkin.

"Well, Fiyero is forever plaguing me for the correct spelling of words. Maybe you could get him a very _large _dictionary? I'll bet he'd _love _one of those."

Nessa clapped her hands in delight. "I'll do even better than that! I'll get him the most swankified set of the Ozian Encyclopedia that there ever was! I'll even ask Galinda to choose the color scheme! I'm sure Fiyero will recognize and appreciate her female touch! Thanks, Elphie!"

Elphaba finished her routine polishing of Nessa's wheelchair and stood up.

"Glad I could be of help," she said, making a sound like a giant green regurgitating chicken, attempting to suppress her laughter.

ELPHABA AND GALINDA'S DORM ROOM, 7:58 PM, FRIDAY

"Galinda, I know you have incredible fashion sense. Maybe you could help me with my secret Lurline? I need help choosing a color scheme for the set of encyclopedias I'm buying." said Nessa as she admired the various dresses Galinda had laid out for the upcoming Lurlinemas Eve Ball. Galinda tottered over in a pair of ridiculously sparkly high heels that matched an even more sparkly floor length ball gown.

"Hmmm," said Galinda, examining the color selections in the magazine on Nessa's lap. "The royal blue with silver settings is nice, but I think the pink with gold settings is perfect. The Wizard only knows your secret Lurline could use a little pink in their life," she said curtly, convinced that Nessa's secret Lurline was none other than the Green Girl.

"Great!" said Nessa. "I'll order them right away. And by the way," she said, wheeling over to Galinda's pink bed, adorned with discarded outfits, "I really think you should wear the pale pink one with the purple trim for the dance. I mean, I love the silver one, but it's not really practical for dancing, with the long train, but not that I'd know…" She eyed her wheelchair sadly.

Galinda leaned down conspiratorially, her bouncy blonde curls tickling Nessa's forehead. "I like that one too, but none of my shoes are really the same shade. Maybe you'd like to accompany me on a pre-Lurlinemas shopping trip tomorrow? I know some great shops…" said the blonde, feeling like she was giving Nessa the opportunity of a lifetime. Nessa giggled. This might actually be fun…

**Ah...the wonder of getting reviews... **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

FIYERO'S AND AVARIC'S DORM ROOM, 7:46 PM, FRIDAY

Boq knocked rapidly on Fiyero's door. There were only a few more days until the Lurlinemas Eve Ball, where the presents would be revealed. He needed the insight of the two best lady's men of Shiz. Fiyero opened the door. He looked around at his eye level, saw nothing, and was about to return to his room when Boq spoke up.

"Fiyero, I need your help." Boq looked up. Fiyero looked down. Boq noticed a smear of lipstick on Fiyero's cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" Boq asked pointedly, inclining his head at a very attractive girl who had just shown up in the doorway, whose lipstick color matched that of the smear on Fiyero's cheek.

"What? This? That? Oh, _her. _No, um, this would be Vanessa, Avaric's girlfriend." Vanessa slipped between Fiyero and the doorframe, and pushed past Boq. "See ya tomorrow, FiFi," she said breezily, blowing him a kiss. Fiyero winked, then looked back down at Boq. Boq had a furious look on his face.

"How could you even THINK of cheating on Miss Galinda?" hissed Boq heatedly.

Fiyero replied, "That, my friend, was not cheating. I prefer to call it expanding my horizons. And, erm, could you please NOT mention that to Avaric OR Galinda? You wouldn't want the entire Vinikus Army after you, now would you? Just kidding, just kidding," Fiyero said hastily at the look on Boq's face. He quickly changed the subject. "What can I help you with?"

"What would you get as a present for the girl who obsessively likes you but you really, really like someone else?" asked Boq at top speed.

Fiyero nodded gravely. "I know the situation, man. In my case, I'd get her something pink. Pink dress, pink shoes, pink scarf, pink socks…"

"SOCKS! What a fantabulous idea! Maybe she'll get so mad at me for giving her socks for Lurline that all other affections will be bulldozered by her displeasure!"

"Whatever," said Fiyero, tossing his fragrantly shampooed hair. "One more thing, though. Do you happen to know what Elphaba's favorite flower is?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" asked Boq suspiciously. "But I do know Miss Galinda's favorite flower is the carnation."

"Pink?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Look here. I'll pay for the giganticist bunch of assorted pink carnations to be delivered to Galinda's dorm with a note from you if you find out _subtlety _what Elphie's favorite flower is." Fiyero stuck out his hand. Boq shook it.

"Deal," they said together, and Fiyero turned back into his room to re-lotion his hands.

SHIZ COMMON HALL, 11:12 AM, SATURDAY

"Hey, Elphie, do you want to come with Nessa and me? We're going shopping. Don't you need a dress for the Ball?" Galinda had stopped by their dorm one last time to attempt to convince Elphaba to accompany them shopping. Elphaba predictably denied, saying she had to do some research in the library.

"Very important," she said with a sly smile. Galinda shrugged, and wheeled Nessa away in a whirl of swirling pink skirts. Elphaba made sure they were out of sight before she turned back to the dorm, where she did something that would have made Galinda squeal with delight. Elphaba opened Galinda's closet.

She pulled out one of the most frilly, puffy, bow-bedecked pink dress in the blonde's repertoire. Then, opening her spell textbook, she chanted a simple spell that soon produced a replica of the highly flounced dress.

"Perfect." Elphaba stuffed one of the dresses into her satchel with some difficulty, returned the other, and along with two choice spellbooks, made her way to the library.

SHIZ LIBRARY, 11:24 AM, SATURDAY

Elphaba spread out the dress on an empty table, along with the two spellbooks open to the pages she had thoughtfully bookmarked the other night. One page had the title of "Appearance Change in Apparel" (one that Galinda had been really happy to see Elphie looking at, thinking she was going to be making herself a new dress for the Ball.) The other one was called "Limiting Age on Spell Visibility".

Elphaba poured over both of the books, scribbling down ideas, notes, and then, on a clean page, writing down the final spell. She began the chanting, running her fingers up and down the seams of the dress, with aspects of both spells mixed in an unorthodox way. In fifteen minutes, she was done.

The result was…a really over the top pink dress. To all females under the age of 40. To any females _over _the age of 40 or any males, they would see a handsome blue and white striped jacket with a stylish cut and gold trim.

Elphaba could see the scene quite clearly in her mind: Avaric would be called up for his present. He would open it, be immensely pleased, wonder who it was from, and put it on immediately.

Then, all of the girls would shriek with horror, but the boys would assure Avaric it was very dashing. The girls would socially ostracize Avaric, and Elphaba would have something to tease him about for ages!

Elphaba could taste the embarrassment of Avaric, and savored it like a piece of hard candy. She considered telling Avaric what it actually was and who it was from. _Hmm…would it be more fun to see the look on his face, or just seeing him wearing it over an over again? _Elphaba thought happily as she walked back to her dorm to wrap her cursed present.


	4. Chapter 4

OZDUST BOUTIQUE, 11:39 AM, SATURDAY

"Galinda! Do these match?" Nessa asked, holding up a pale pink pair of high heels. Galinda held up her pale pink dress.

"Not quite," said Galinda, sighing. "Too red." She tossed them onto a growing pile of discarded shoes, none of them the exact color of her dress. Nessa wheeled among the few remaining boxes and pulled another off of the rack. "These?"

"Too pale," replied Galinda after a glance, putting those in the pile too. "It's no use," Galinda cried. "None of these will ever be the same color!"

"Elphaba might be able to help," Nessa said thoughtfully. "I bet she can change the color of one of your favorite pairs of shoes to match your dress. I've seen her change one of the dresses you insisted on lending her from pink to navy. You know, the one that you said was too plain to ever wear."

"That one," said Galinda, shuddering with horror. "I'll ask her! But first, I have to stop by the Whizicist. I have to pick up some supplements I ordered. Come on!"

Nessa finished berating the clerk for not moving the discarded shoes out of her way fast enough, and wheeled herself out after Galinda.

Boq was waiting outside. "Miss Galinda," he started, but was interrupted by Nessa.

"Oh, Boq, dear," she was saying, "you look so tired! _Do _come and sit on the edge of my wheelchair and rest awhile." Nessa batted her eyelashes and tapped the armrest of the wheelchair.

Boq backed away faster than Elphaba running from lip gloss. "Nnnoooo!" he shouted, then realized how he sounded, then quickly made up an excuse. "I mean, no, I have an…erm….rash – yes, a rash…that makes sitting on wooden things rather uncomfortable. I also grow rather stiff in the joints, too… so you see, it's not you…it's just…me," he ended awkwardly.

"Ohh!" Nessa said, her eyes growing round. "A rash!"

"Yes…a rash."

Boq coughed, uncomfortable with lying in front of Miss Galinda.

"What was that you were saying earlier, Boq?" asked Galinda, hoping her Whizicist orders would still be there.

"Oh – yes, Miss Galinda! Do you know what Elphaba's favorite flower is? I mean, not that I would want to know," he added hastily, seeing the murderous look on Nessa's face. "Fiyero's got Elphie as his secret Lurline, you see," said Boq.

"Poppies," answered Galinda and Nessa, simultaneously, both jealous, but for different reasons.

"Poppies! Great! Um, I'll be going now," said Boq, and darted away.

"That was odd," commented Galinda. Turning back to Nessa, she asked, "You coming, or not?"

Nessa shook her head no. "I-I think I left something in the Boutique," she said, and wheeled of in the wrong direction.

Galinda shrugged, and turned to the Whizicisy.

SORCERY SHOP, 11:56 AM, SATURDAY

Boq pushed open the door of the Sorcery Shop and looked for the crystal ball display, where he knew Fiyero would be waiting. He spotted Fiyero, who was examining one, and hurried over.

"Fiyero! Poppies! Miss Galinda says poppies are Elphie's favorite flower. Will you order Miss Galinda's carnations now?"

Fiyero smiled, and pulled out his cell phone. "Poppies and carnations, coming up," he said, dialing the Fancified Florist's number.

"One large order of pink carnations in a pink vase, to be delivered to Miss Galinda Upland, tomorrow morning, with a note in gold ink. You want a name?" Fiyero stopped talking and turned to Boq. "You sure you want your name on the flowers?"

Boq looked surprised. "Of course I do!" he replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Fiyero shrugged, and said, "The name is Boq, Boq Bassett. And one more order- a large arrangement of poppies, silver vase- yes, real silver- and a blank note. Send it to Fiyero Tiggular, and bill to the same place. Thanks, bye," he finished, closing the cell phone.

"Why would you send it to yourself?" asked Boq, now confused. "I thought these were for Elphaba."

"They are… I just have to put them with the other part of my gift," Fiyero said mysteriously.

"There's another part?" asked Boq.

"Yes, but I'm not telling," Fiyero said. "Now shoo!"

OZDUST BOUTIQUE, 12:19 PM, SATURDAY

"Um, where are your socks?" asked Boq nervously to the sales clerk. He had never been in a place so pink before.

"My socks?" asked the girl skeptically.

"The ones you _sell_."

"Oh, those socks. Over here, sir," said the clerk smoothly, swishing over to the back of the shop. Most of the socks were pink, but some of them were so insanely hideodious that Boq almost jumped with glee.

"Now, I'd go for these ones. They're really cute, and you can enjoy them in peace… they won't show over your shoes." The girl pulled a pink pair off the rack, and held them up for Boq to see. They were bright pink and stitched with rainbows. Boq shook his head furiously.

"I'm not buying for me!" he shouted, turning quite red.

"Aww, it's okay, I know you don't want people to know, I won't tell anyone, I promise," the clerk said sympathetically.

Boq was now the color of a beet. "Can't a Munchkin just pick his own socks?" he hissed, afraid someone would burst in the door any minute and find him here, examining extremely girly socks.

"Okay, if you really want," the girl said, and went back to re-shelving pink shoes. "Just call if you need anything!"

Boq grabbed a pair of plain, black and white striped socks, and walked back to the register. "Done," he said, now his face only radish-color. "Gift wrapped, please." The clerk wrapped the socks up, and Boq handed her some coins.

"These? Oh, don't tone it down. I love guys who aren't afraid to show their feminine side!" the girl said, handing Boq the package.

"Goodbye," said Boq, and turned to leave, but ran directly into Avaric.

"What are you doing here?" spluttered Avaric.

"Secret Lurline. You?" said Boq suspiciously.

"Same. You think I was here for myself, Munchkin?" replied Avaric cuttingly.

Boq glared, and pushed past Avaric. Avaric shrugged, and walked up to the clerk. "Where are your Perfect in Pink cosmetics baskets?"

The clerk led him to the cosmetics section, and shook her head. She had never seen so many men in this shop before…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

WHIZICY, 12:02 PM, SATURDAY

"An order for Galinda Upland, please?" asked Galinda sweetly to the Apprentice Whizicist. "I ordered one bottle of Maximum Growth Supplement, I think. And oh, could you add a joint supplement and a bottle of rash cream, too?"

The Apprentice headed in the back. Galinda hoped that if Boq took the supplement religiously, he might actually be tall enough for someone other than her. She figured it would be nice to get him something for the many ailments he was suffering from, too; what a terrible thing to have joint pain and a rash in an uncomfortable place at the same time. She felt certain that her Lurlinemas present would be the most helpful, if not the best.

GALINDA AND ELPHABA'S DORM ROOM, 8:34 PM, SATURDAY

Elphaba put the dress and shoes back onto Galinda's bed. They were now a perfect match, due to a great deal of begging on Galinda's part and a decent amount of good magic on Elphaba's. Galinda squealed with delight.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie, you are amazing!" cried Galinda, squeezing Elphaba in a huge bear hug. The huge book Elphaba had been reading fell onto the floor with a bang, and flopped open to a page that she had been reading, "What Could Go Wrong with Your Magical Clothing Alterations".

Galinda tackled Elphaba with another hug. "Oh, Elphie! You've finally used your considerable magical talent for the betterment of your wardrobe! I'm sooooo proud of you! Lemmie see the dress," she exclaimed, hopping off Elphie's bed and throwing open the doors of her wardrobe.

The blonde pawed through Elphaba's tweeds and wools and navy uniforms, looking for the seed of truth she was seeking, that her friend _did _have_ something _fashionable to wear for the Lurlinemas Ball.

"I…erm….actually haven't started yet," said Elphaba, making it up as she went along. "Just reading the whole way through before I start."

"You will start," said Galinda forcefully. "I'll make you! Anyway, there's nothing in your closet that is close to appropriate for the Ball, and you do have to look decent. But

you'll need a base to start from…to turn the colors, and change the style, and stuff."

Galinda turned to her wardrobe, looking for something that would appeal to Elphaba.

"You don't like velvet? Okay, it would be a little warm… not taffeta, either? How about this…no, not that horrendible old thing…." Galinda pointed to several dresses in turn. "You know what? I think the sight is putting you off. They're not really your color. Here, close your eyes."

Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut. Galinda took her hand and brushed it against several of the dresses.

"No, no, nope, absolutely not, no…wait, what is this one?" Elphaba fingered the edge of a bright magenta gown with a plunging neckline and a ruffled, close fitting skirt. He loved the way the fabric slipped through her fingers like water. It was the last thing Galinda herself would have picked for the green girl.

"Silk," said Galinda, frowning. "But it might be a little chilly, with the cold-"

"No, I want this one." Elphaba opened her eyes and winced slightly. "I do?"

"Yes," said Galinda, now certain. "If the neckline comes up, and you change the collar to a v… you can take the hem down a lot, lengthen the sleeves, get rid of the ruffles, poof the skirt, and change the color, it'll be _perfect._"

"That's all?" asked Elphaba sarcastically.

"Yep," Galinda replied. "Here, lemme draw it for you."

Galinda pulled out a pink writing tablet that she usually reserved for love notes to Fiyero. She was a fairly good artist, and in a few minutes Elphaba had a decent idea of what the dress was going to look like. It wasn't too bad, she reflected, if she could just manage to keep Galinda from making the skirt too puffy.

In a surprisingly short amount of time (she was getting good at clothes magic), Elphaba had changed the extremely girly dress into something a lot more sophisticated and elegant. The dress was almost identical to the sketch, except for the skirt size and color. Elphaba had picked a shimmery dark blue; it flicked holographicly from black to purple and back to blue. She had never adored a piece of attire this much before.

Elphaba decided to risk it, and showed the dress uncertainly to a waiting Galinda. Galinda resisted the impulse to scream with happiness (ELPHIE FINALLY HAS A DRESS YIPPEEEE!) and instead heartily congratulated Elphie on her magic.

"Oh my Oz, Elphie, its sooo fantabulously swankified! But it is a bit plain… wait, I have just the thing!" She tore a shimmering silver bead from one of her other dresses. "Make a bunch of those, then attach them on the neckline and sleeves!"

Elphaba complied, feeling things were getting quite out of hand. Tipping a handful of beads into Galinda's outstretched hands, she told her they also had a sticking charm, and would adhere with the fabric when she placed them. Galinda nodded, and spread the dress out on her bed.

She set the beads close together on the neck, and then put more on the bodice, so it looked like the silver was fading as it traveled down the front of the iridescent dress. Galinda did the same on the sleeves, and then put the original bead on her bedside table.

"It's done," she said finally, holding the completed dress up for Elphaba to see.

It had been pretty before, now it was beautiful, worthy of Galinda's extreme approval. The beads shimmered and danced in the small amount of light from the lamp on Galinda's table. She only could imagine how dazzling it would be in the candlelight at the Ball.

"You have got to let me borrow that sometimes!" Galinda squealed, running her hands over the beadwork.

"Sorry," said Elphaba. Galinda looked shocked.

"But I design-"

"I know, but the magic only lasts 30 hours on alterations this large, as I just found out when reading about the side affects," Elphaba said. "Which is just enough time for the Ball"

Galinda looked disappointed, but nodded. "Well, you're still going to need some help with your hair, and that's going to be loads of fun. I can't wait…"

Elphaba shuddered, but realized her roommate would not be swayed. Then she smiled, thinking again about Avaric's special present.


	6. Chapter 6

SHIZ LAWN, 9:29 AM, SUNDAY, LURLINEMAS EVE

"Are you Miss Galinda Upland?" asked the delivery boy, staggering under the weight of a large pink box.

"Me?" snorted Elphaba.

"Yes!" said Galinda, wondering if it was Fiyero who sent her the package.

The delivery boy set the box down, and he exhaled dramatically. "And a happy Lurlinemas to you, too," he commented, walking away.

"Is it from Fiyero?" asked the green girl, an odd expression on her face. Galinda mistook the look for revulsion, Elphaba's usual response to things pink and containing bows. She was busy unknotting the ribbon. Pulling the bow off and tying it in her hair (it was a lovely shade of pink,) she opened the box. Inside was an enormous bunch of pink carnations and a note that said 'Happy Lurlinemas from Boq Bassett'.

"Who's Boq?" asked Galinda, confused.

"Biq," said Elphaba, shaking her head in disbelief. What people did for Galinda.

GALINDA AND ELPHABA'S DORM ROOM, 7:34 PM, SUNDAY, LURLINEMAS EVE

"OUCH!" yelped Elphaba for the fourth time that evening.

"Sorry," Galinda muttered. "If you'd stop jerking your head away every time I approach your head with the curler, maybe you'd stop getting burned!"

"Remind me again why I agreed to let you do this," Elphaba grumbled.

Galinda re-curled a stray piece of hair. "Because I know how to make you look splendiferous. Anyway, if I weren't here, you'd, like, go to the Ball in a braid with that beautiful dress. It would be a total oxymoron."

"We all know who's the moron here," replied Elphaba, tugging at her now-loosely-curled hair. "You're going to make me look like a poodle!"

Galinda put her hands on her hips. "You know what, just close your eyes. It'll be easier for us both, I think."

Elphaba conceded, and closed her eyes. She went back to thinking about Avaric in Galinda's dress. It was going to be worth all of the trouble Galinda was putting her through. But she found her mind wandering in a different direction.

She peered in closer, and discovered she had conjured an image involving Fiyero dancing at the Lurlinemas Eve Ball with a girl whose black hair fell from her shoulders in cascading curls onto the fabric of a shimmering blue dress…

"Elphie! Elphie, wake up! I'm finished, you can look now!" Galinda gently shook Elphaba awake.

Elphaba sat up and yawned. "How long was I asleep?"

Galinda thought a moment, then said, "Well, it took about twenty minutes to finish your hair, then about fifteen for the make-up-"

"MAKE-UP?" screamed Elphaba, horrified, pulling the mirror closer to her. Staring back was a very upset Elphaba. Looking closely, she examined her hair and face. The top section of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and the rest of her hair fell in loose curls onto the plain navy sweater she was wearing. Her face was very tastefully made up – Elphaba thought it was a bit restrained for Galinda. But make-up was make-up, and Elphaba was Elphaba.

"Hand me a towel," said the green girl, swiping at her slightly-pinker-than-normal lips with the back of her hand.

"STOP that!" shrieked Galinda, slapping her hand away. "I forbid you to touch your face or your hair. Get into your dress, we have twenty minutes till the Ball, and I'm not even dressed yet!"

Elphaba turned, astonished. It wasn't like Galinda to leave something as important as clothing for something as important as the Ball for the last minute. Momentarily stunned, she forgot her tirade against cosmetics and hung up her sweater. She slipped on her dress and (ducking behind the far side of her bed) laced up her brown boots. She figured she might as well be comfortable. Anyway, the hem of the dress brushed the ground, and what Galinda couldn't see, Galinda couldn't force into high heels.

The blonde, now dressed, gasped with delight when Elphaba emerged from her side of the room. "My work here is done."


	7. Chapter 7

OUTSIDE OF THE OZDUST BALLROOM, 8:31 PM, SUNDAY, LURLINEMAS EVE

"Who's the girl with Galinda?" asked Fiyero, feeling sure that he had seen her somewhere before.

"No idea, but I wouldn't mind dancing with either one of them," replied Avaric, hefting his pink present onto one shoulder.

Galinda looked pretty, but this new girl was beautiful. _Time to meet the new girl_, _whoever she is_, thought Fiyero. He gently set down his carefully wrapped gift for Elphaba by Avaric, ran a hand through his hair, and strutted over to the ladies.

"Happy Lurlinemas Eve, Galinda," Fiyero said, sweeping into an elegant bow.

"The pleasure is mine," replied Galinda sweetly, daintily curtsying.

"And who is th-" Fiyero stopped. The beautiful girl in the sparkling blue dress had turned to him, and he realized who it was. It was Elphaba. She looked beautiful. _Now, those aren't two words you usually put together_, thought Fiyero musingly. But she did. Look beautiful. _Elphaba looks beautiful._ He smiled, saying the words to himself and liking the way that they sounded. He couldn't take his eyes away.

Elphaba had seen the look on Fiyero's face. First, just normal carefree, girl hungry Fiyero, but then, recognition. Surprise. Then, his features slipped back to normal Fiyero, but differently, somehow. Softer. But stronger.

Elphaba was surprised to find that she liked this new Fiyero.

She would have been even more surprised to find that he did, too.

_How did I miss it? _He thought again. She was still green, but mutedly so… and her hair was still long and black, but he had never known that it would curl so beautifully… that was when he got lost in her deep, chocolate eyes.

She was looking at him the same way.

And Galinda was looking at them both.

This all had happened in under five seconds, but Galinda could tell something was going on. The way they had caught each other's eyes, and not looked away… Galinda recognized that look. It usually happened before a ki-

_Unacceptable_, thought Galinda, interrupting herself. _They haven't even said a word_.

"FiFi, I'm getting cold…. Can we go in now?" Galinda said forcefully.

Fiyero abruptly tore his eyes away from Elphaba's.

"Sure," he said, somewhat at a loss for words. He nodded once to Galinda, and once – a tad longer – at Elphaba, and retuned to Avaric. Elphaba couldn't move.

"Come on," said Galinda, furiously wiping a tear from her eye. _Fiyero likes Elphie. That's not right. Fiyero and Elphie… oh, what am I going to do?_

Galinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and dragged her inside the Ozdust Ballroom.

The Ball had already started when Galinda and Elphaba entered. They left their gifts on a long table, and went off to join the dancing. Galinda, that is. Elphaba grabbed a cookie and sat on a chair in the corner, nibbling on the cookie and replaying the encounter with Fiyero over and over in her head.

Occasionally the cookie would miss her mouth completely, and swipe against her cheek. Elphaba was completely oblivious, and sooner than later there was a large streak of frosting smeared across her cheek.

Galinda, of course, never had a dull moment; the moment one boy cut in, another one asked her to dance. This occurred so many times someone posted a 'Sign up to Dance with Galinda' sheet next to the 'Dance with FiFi!' sheet in one corner, and this paper was filled so quickly four more sheets had to be added.

Nessa was enjoying being wheeled around by various sympathetic and/or unpopular boys. She was still on the lookout for Boq, who incidentally was fighting for a space to sign up to dance with Galinda.

Fiyero danced with many of the attractive girls on his sign up sheet, including Vanessa and Galinda. Most of them were disappointed, though – Fiyero seemed distracted by someone in the opposite corner. Every time the dance called for a spin, Fiyero would spend a second too long looking at Elphaba, and end up stepping on the girl's toes. His reputation of being light and quick on his feet was crashing around his ears, but he didn't seem to care.

After what seemed like only a few seconds (but in fact was more than four hours,) Madame Morrible snatched the microphone from a boy who was singing an off-key love ballad to Galinda, and announced it was time to hand out the Secret Lurline Presents. Everyone sat down, paying their closest attention, wondering who their gifts were from.

Galinda was the first to be called. "MISS GALINDA UPLAND!" thundered Madame Morrible. She waved her hand, and Galinda's present floated up to the stage on a stormcloud. Galinda sashayed up to the Headmistress. She tore open her present, and was delighted to find the cosmetics basket she had been admiring in the Ozdust Boutique. Because of its size, Madam Morrible magically transported her gift to her dorm room.

Twenty or so more names were called, and then came "BOQ BASSET!" He came up to the stage, and was horrified to find that his present was mortifyingly out of his reach.

"Sorry," said Madame Morrible unapologetically. She flicked her fingers, and the cloud floated a good foot lower. Boq was quite embarrassed. Even more so when he unwrapped his present, and found a jar of rash cream, joint supplements, and…. _Please, no…_a bottle of growth supplement. Madame Morrible chuckled. The student body of Shiz erupted in laughter.

When someone hollered, "SHORTY!" Boq was on the verge of fainting from rage. Even his beloved Galinda had a smile on her face. Madame Morrible composed herself and flicked her fingers, sending the unappreciated (and somewhat despised) present to his room.

Galinda, on the other hand, believed Boq to be turning pink with pleasure.

The next name, coincidentally, was "NESSAROSSE THROPP!" When she wheeled past Boq, she was delighted to find Boq whispering into her ear.

"The next present's from me," he said hurriedly, before crawling under a table to escape more 'short' jokes.

Nessa almost knocked over the students standing between her and the stage. Her present floated down to her (Madame Morrible was kind to the wealthy paraplegic) and she tore it open with savage ferocity. She pulled out a pair of long, black and white striped socks and said, "Oh, Boq!"

Boq peered out from underneath a tablecloth, waiting hopefully for an angry response.

"Boq, these are just WONDERFUL! I must go and get some more! You have the most swankified taste!" breathed Nessa, rubbing the stockings against her cheek. She blew him a kiss as she wheeled past him.

"Drat," muttered Boq, retreating back under the table.

In a few minutes, Fiyero's name was called, and he walked up to the stage, opened his present, and was surprised and confused when he discovered that his present was a large, pink encyclopedia. Fiyero looked out into the crowd questioningly, then shrugged and laughed it off, still not quite sure where the odd gift had come from.

Madame Morrible had to yell "ELPHABA THROPP" three times before the green girl, looking slightly dazed yet beautiful, walked to the front. A large, silvery box, big enough to fit Boq in, stood on the stage. Elphaba looked amazed, the students were equally so. Elphaba fumbled with the ribbon and untied the knot. In the box stood a beautifully ornate crystal ball, and on top of that, balanced perfectly, stood a vase brimming with crimson poppies.

Elphaba couldn't believe her eyes. Neither could the students. They began to whisper among themselves, while Elphaba stood with her mouth hanging open. There was a small note buried among the blooms, and she took it with trembling fingers, read it in a glance, and clutched it to her heart, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. Madame Morrible waved the present to her dormitory, and Elphaba all but ran from the stage, pushing past the students and dashing out of the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody was sure what had happened, least of all Fiyero. Whatever he had expected to happen as a result hadn't included Elphaba crying and running from the room. He excused himself immediately, and ran out to follow Elphaba, not even turning when he heard Avaric's name being called.

Outside, it had begun to snow. He ran, slipping on the sidewalk, looking for footprints or signs of Elphaba, like dropped bookmarks or 'Support the Animals' pamphlets. He found her sitting on a bench, snow in her hair, clutching the note that he had sent.

"Hey, Elphie!" called Fiyero, sitting on the bench beside her. "You okay?"

She looked up, a smile on her face.

"You sent those to me," she said finally, staring him in the eye.

"No I didn't," replied Fiyero immediately.

"Fiyero, no one else would spell 'admirer' with three 'I's." replied Elphaba, grinning.

"You caught me," replied Fiyero, not sounding too upset. "Hey, look, I never got to dance with you in there-"

"No, Fiyero," interrupted Elphaba quietly, looking down. "I couldn't-"

Fiyero, not saying a word, pulled her to her feet and assumed a waltz position, turning in time to the faint Lurlinemas music from a restaurant nearby.

"See? Not so bad," said Fiyero.

Elphaba smiled, then laughed. They danced until the song was over, and stood with foreheads together, eyes closed, for a minute more. When Elphaba opened her eyes, she was surprised to see pink. Pink? Neither Fiyero or she was wearing any pink….she looked more closely, and with a gasp, saw drops of pink spreading on her sleeves wherever the snow touched….she could feel her dress tightening, and saw a few glimmering beads pop off of the dress and land in the snow.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Precepitory reversal-" Her mind returned to the sorcery books, where she had skimmed over the chapter about weather effects. She tore herself away and ran like mad, realizing if she stayed in the snow any longer, her beautiful dress might be turned into a – a pink monstrosity.

"Elphaba! Elphaba?" cried Fiyero, wondering what he had done wrong. He looked down at his now empty arms, and saw that a piece of Elphaba's sleeve had caught in his coat button and torn off. He looked at it closely, its iridescence shimmering in the muted lamplight, and stuck it in his pocket. Then he trudged back to the Ozdust Ballroom.

When he walked in, he was met by a wave of girls, hysterically laughing and pointing at Avaric.

"Oh my Oz, I think I'm gonna die!" squealed one girl.

"WHAT was he thinking?" replied another.

Fiyero couldn't see what the fuss was all about; all he saw was Avaric in a handsome jacket. Most of the boys in the room apparently shared Fiyero's confusion, while every girl seemed like they had just seen Madame Morrible tap-dancing in a sequined bikini across the stage while singing Lurlinemas carols at the top of her lungs.

He sat down next to a giggling Galinda.

"What in the world is going on?" asked Fiyero. It wasn't like him to be out of the loop.

"Can't you see what he's WEARING?" she asked through her laughter.

"Um...no," said Fiyero. "I actually like that outfit..."

Galinda stared long and hard at him. "Did someone spike your Oznog?" she asked, standing up to find some more girls to giggle with.

_On second thought, Oznog wouldn't be such a bad idea, _thought Fiyero. He saw Avaric leave the ballroom, but did not follow him, instead alternating between large glasses of Oznog and wild dances with equally saturated females, although he enjoyed none of them as much as the dance with Elphie.

As Elphaba ran, the dress slowly turned back to pink, the beads fell off, the ruffles reappeared, and the skirt shortened and tightened. She had to get out of the snow, and change before someone saw-

BAM!

Elphaba ran into something- or someone- and fell to the floor. Clutching her head, she rolled over and looked up at the other figure sprawled across the stone. Someone in a pink dress as repulsive as hers.

"AVARIC?" she squealed, appreciating the full affects of Galinda's dress on a male. Bursting out in laughter, she was surprised to hear the laughter echoed in a more masculine throat.

"ELPHABA?" Avaric wheezed, trying to catch his breath. "WHAT in the name of the wizard are you WEARING?"

"Oh, DARN IT!" cried Elphaba. This wasn't working at ALL in the way she had wanted. "Before you say one word, you hypocritical buffoon, take a look in a mirror," said Elphaba, certain that the snow had reversed the age and gender limitations on his outfit as well.

"Holy Oz," said Avaric, using a window as a mirror. "Do you mean to say that I've been parading around in GALINDA'S DRESS?" _That explains a lot, _he thought bitterly.

"Yes," said Elphaba, her enjoyment only hampered by the fact that she was wearing one too.

"Oh my Oz. Oh my Oz. If Vanessa saw me in this she would die. And tell all of her friends out of town, and post a picture on Shizbook…"

"So you better not tell anyone about this, either, right?" said Elphaba, pointing at her own dress, realizing that most of Shiz's student population would be talking about Avaric's fashion decision for years. Apparently Avaric had yet to grasp the extent of his embarrassment.

Avaric nodded grimly. "Right."

Like two generals, they shook hands, and parted ways, to get out of their horrifyingly pink outfits.

As she walked away, though, Elphaba, cackling, pulled out her camera to look at the picture she had taken of Avaric once more before stowing it with Fiyero's note in her boot.

FIYERO AND AVARIC'S DORM, 1:42, MONDAY

Fiyero awoke to a mighty yell. Aware of his throbbing headache, the result of many glasses of oznog and a slip on the ice, he stumbled over to where Avaric sat at his computer.

"What are those?" Fiyero asked groggily, squinting at the screen.

"Nothing!" shouted Avaric. "Leave me alone!" He shut the computer and stormed out of the room.

Fiyero nodded and sat back down in his unmade bed, a memory from last night returning to him. _Was it just a dream?_ he wondered. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a soggy bit of pink fabric. He could have sworn it was from Elphaba's dress, but what would Elphaba be doing in pink? He sighed and flopped back down on his bed, pulling a pillow over his head. Thank Oz Lurlinemas was over.

**That concludes this Lurlinemas tale. Thank you to all who reviewed!**


End file.
